MY FATE, YOUR HEART!
by Angelina-Fullbuster
Summary: When miyuki was young she lost her mother, her father took her baby brother Lloyd and disappeared but when miyuki and 3 friends have 4 magical Silver weapons there lives changes forever..
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE IM SO EXCITED TO FINALLY POST A STORY UP!**

**PLEASE ENJOY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THATS NINJAGO only...(WISH I DID X3)**

**xxx**

**(prougue)**

_** I was young when this happen, overjoyed little girl wishing for the best of my family, when i was young my uncle told me stories about my dad..the evil lord garmadon..**_

_** when my mom young she was walking home from school in ninjago park, when she saw something dark in the bushes she walked up to it, knowing my mother she was brave, what she saw there shocked her very much...it was lord garmadon.**_

_** My mom knew the stories about him too well, but it wasn't in her nature to leave someone like the way he is now. **_

_**(miyuzi POV)**_

_**"oh my gosh!" i said franticly helping his evilness up trying to take his sleeping butt in the farther end of the park, no one would go in the farther part but me..**_

_** I sat him up againist the tree checking his wounds to see if they were infected, i saw a big gush of blood on his arm, i digged in my bookbag to find my water bottle and ripped off a my white sleave. **_

_** I poured water on the sleave and wipe off some blood, the lord was stirring and mumbling."oh hush you, your hurt." i said calmly, he flinched when i was finish he opened his eyes.**_

_**I sat in front of him on my knees tilting my head trying to read his face, he looked at me shocked and surprised that i was bravely helping him, let along touching him.**_

_**"why are you helping me girl?" asked garmadon weakly yet bluntly, trying to sit up but i pushed him back down. **_

_**"your hurt, and i'm not the person you should me talking to that way."i said pouting and in annoyance, i hand my head down.**_

_**"Besides.." I said raising my head smiling gleeful with my eyes shining.**_

_**"I'm happy to help, and that your going to be okay" i said closing my eyes smiling brightly at him making him...Blush?**_

_**His face was red and ...It was cute. **_

**_WELL THATS IT FOR NOW! BUT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE! ITS STILL IN PROUGUE MODE BUT 3 WONT!_**

**_LOVE: MIYUKI!_**

**_PS: PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	2. the thin line to destiny

**HEY IM BACK! AND WITH FRIENDS!**

**Kiki: Hello! ^-^**

**Chi-Chi: Sup..**

**Ashton: Yo..**

**Me: *pouts* Why do you too have too be so bored now!**

**Ashton & Chi-Chi: BECAUSE WE'RE NOT IN THE STORY YET YOU PINK DEMON!**

**Me: *me and kiki hides behide a tree shaking* W-well we all will be! DONT RUSH ART!**

**Chi-Chi: I could be at the garage with butch fixing some inventions...*sigh***

**Kiki: Chi-Chi thats not really lady like...*sits down crossing my legs***

**Chi-chi: pipe it kikiyo!**

**Kiki: *is angry* Make me CHICHIERA!**

***Kiki and Chi-chi arguing in the background while ashton and me sweat drops***

**Ashton: well..umm miyuki and anyone of us dont own ninjago or the ninjas (thank god!)**

**me: LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**All of us: YAY!**

_**(miyuzi POV)**_

_** Its been 7 years since i really meet Garmadon and things are soo beautiful, my daughter was outside playing with her friends with there demon pets.**_

_**(now demon pets are little animal's that turn into big demon like carriers when older. MIYUKI: black demon wolf, KIKI: white demon bird, CHI-CHI: blue demon cat, ASHTON: red demon firefox.)**_

_**I was rubbing my pregnant tummy watching miyuki having fun with everyone, smiling at everything and just being her.**_

_**Her uncle Wu was pleased to see that garmadon was slowly forgetting about ruling the world and enjoying his family.**_

_**"miyuzi are you ok?" nina asked.(nina is kiki's mother)**_

_**"you seem distant." miki said. (miki is ashton mother)**_

_**"whats wrong miyuiz?" said aqua.(Chi CHi mother even thou chi chi and kiki are sisters but there half sisters.)**_

_**I turned around looking at them with tears in my eyes knowing what i'm going to say might shock them.**_

_**"its just that...my time is almost up."i said smiling as the tears poured out.**_

_**they all looked at me like i was crazy.**_

_**"Miyuzi, thats crazy! your time just begun with your new family..thats what you dreamt of when we we're all small..wasnt it?" miki said worriedly.**_

_**i nodded letting my tears stream out. "i know but in my heart and my soul, i know what will happen when baby lloyd will be born, and i know what his destiny will mean when he's older, miyuki too..she will always protect the ones she loves and fight back when needed..my childen..will be raised with No mother when that happens. i said closing my eyes.**_

_**"miyuzi..." aqua said sadly knowing her friend was scared but they all was shocked at the feeling of losing there best friend.**_

_**"then..we'll always be on your side like our girls is with miyuki's" Nina said in tears like everyone else.**_

_**"thank you.." i said as we all hugged.**_

_**Me: *sniffles* mommy...**_

_**Kiki: oh miyu...**_

_**Ashton: -covers my eyes- that was so beautiful..**_

_**Chi chi: yeah..-wipes tears- she was miyuki..**_

_**ALL OF US CRYING: PLEASE REVEIW!**_


	3. love never forgotten

**WE'ER BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER! ITS MIYU! X3**

**Kiki: AND KIKI! :D**

**CHiCHI: *IS TIED UP WITH DUCK TAPE IN MY MOUTH* MOhuhnsdjuhduoshfjnweron!**

**Ashton: *looks at everyone* please dont ask why...**

**ASHTON KiKi & ME: BACK TO THE STORY!**

**xxxx**

**(miyuzi pov) **

**it was finally the day, the day that my baby boy is born. i screamed in pain trying to push him out as everyone else is out side in the waiting room even garmadon. **

**When the doctor told me to push harder i was out of enrgy i felt weak headed. when i gave the last push something in me just gotten weaker and weaker, i passed out.**

**(Miyuki pov)**

** "uncle wu do you think mommy will be ok with my baby brother?" i asked him not knowing whats going on.**

**"be patient miyuki, what your mother is going throw is a hard process for young women when they are older." uncle wu said wisely.**

**"oh ok uncle." i said as the doctor came out with a serious look, it scared me like when mommy saw me taking a cookie before dinner.**

**"is miyuzi ok! what about my son!" my dad said scared.**

**"the boy is fine mr. garmadon...but miyuzi...she has less then half hour to live...i'm sorry" the doctor said as everyone looked down, mommy's friends we're crying. **

**"momma...NOOO!" i screamed running to the room where she is, my dad was following me yelling my name out but i didnt care, i wanted to see my momma.**

**I open the door to her room, i saw her..laying down pale as snow she was wake, my heart sank seeing my momma like this.**

**"...miyuki.."momma said smiling weakly.**

**"Momma!" i screamed crying, running to her side hugging her, she hugged me back.**

**"miyuki..i want you to be strong please..your a beautiful special girl to be crying like this"momma joked wiping my tears smiling weakly.**

**"momma..please dont leave us! i-i-i-ill be good for now on! ill clean my own room! ill cook and work! pwease momma..dont leave us."i weeped softly in momma arms.**

**"my, my..miyuki... the gods of ninjago will take care of me now..but never forget that..your always my little "Rock" star...and that i love you and daddy..and lloyd.."momma said weaker laying back down smiling.**

**"momma...its hard to believing your gone... you give daddy hope...he stopped being evil for you..now i dont know what to do!" i said with my head down. **

**"then dont think miyu..i love you your my heart and voice remember..a star isnt born till it hits the spotlight..and miyu..your gonna shine one...day..." momma last words, and now im right here with her corps.**

**"MOMMA!" i cried loudly as everyone came in bowing there heads crying too. **

**everyone except..uncle wu and daddy..**

**EVERYONE: *CRIES***

**CHICHI: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. the end? really?

**WE"RE BACK! AND THIS IS THE LAST CHAPPY BUT A NEW STORY WILL BE UP AND WITH OUR NINJAHO BOYS!**

***enters the stage kai, jay, zane and cole***

**GIRLS: O_O *blushes***

**JAY: HEY! how'd we get here!**

**ZANE: i sense that we are in another story but with girls.**

**Kai: well if they need saving then i'm happy to protect this beauty.*has his arm around ashton***

**Ashton: *eye twitches punching him to the other side of the stage* BACK OFF FIRE DORK!**

***everyone but kai luaghs***

**cole: thats what you get kai. **

**Me: ok everyone together now!**

**EVERYONE: MIYUKI DOESNT OWN NINJAGO OR THE NINJA'S!**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

**xxx**

**(with uncle wu and garmadon)**

**"i am sorry brother.." uncle wu said.**

**"she's gone...the only person that understood me..that cared about my well being...the mother of my daughter and son...gone..."garmadon said weak heartedly.**

**"but she lives forever in your soul..." wu said.**

**"brother..i can not keep being what im not since we were young..i was made evil..but miyuzi she tried to put out the bruning flame of my evil soul..but now..she's gone..i will rise a new.."garmadon said glaring at his brother.**

**"i must stop you either way brother.."wu said calmly.**

**"but not today...i must train from lost time..i must get the golden weapons..in that..i will rule all over ninjago! garmadon yelled.**

**"do what you must but the golden weapons are hidden away where you wouldnt find them.." wu responed.**

**"then for now my brother FARWELL" garmadon kicked uncle wu in a closet, when uncle wu got out..garmadon was gone.**

**"a new threat is rising slowly" u looked where they taking a screaming miyuki kicking her aunt off of her to see her dead mother.**

**"but the girls..and future boy ninjas are not ready to be found.."wu said leaving the hospital serching the silver weapons.**

**(ok the sliver weapons are morrored weapons of the boys but the oppasite sex cant touch it or they'll burn there hands and or other body parts)**

**(garmadon pov)**

**i walked in the room where lloyd is being taken care of, they said that he was born a healthy strong boy, more reason to get him out of here.**

**i picked up lloyd wrapping him in a baby blanket and walked out the hospital not turning back, knowing that i left my daughter with miyuzi family the better she doesnt have to be taken in to this.**

**(3hours later)**

**i walked in the detention center to a woman.**

**"you woman! i want my boy to be in the school for bad boys when he's old enough but i want someone to take care of him till then." i demanded.**

**"y-y-yes sir!" the woman said taking lloyd to another woman as i disappeared.**

**(7 days later miyuki pov)**

**its been 7 days sinces daddy and lloyd disappeared and that mommy died... I've been staying with aunt mimi and cousin miyumi so i wasnt alone. i was wearing black like everyone else as momma being bruied, i wasnt crying anymore because i know she would want me to smile but i cant even do that anymore..**

**my friends and i went to uncle wu house training thingy, since he was watching us he wanted to tell us something.**

**"girls.. i know today is not a good day..but your important to the world.."wu started and we listened closely.**

**"when you girls are older you will become a great team to face a great evil that will rise and you will be ninjas soon but not too soon..you are still young and so or the boys.."uncle wu said.**

**"boys?" we all said.**

**"i dont wanna be protected by boys!" ashton said angry.**

**"me either!" chi chi followed on.**

**"its all your destiny..starting today..you will all be going your different ways"uncle wu said.**

**we looked at him shocked.**

**then we looked at each other so did our pets.**

**"i-i'm gonna miss you guys" kiki said sadly.**

**"yeah me to" ashton said closing her eyes.**

**"But we're always best friends! chi chi exclamed**

**"no matter what happens!" i said.**

**"WE"ER SISTERS!" we all said hugging each other.**

**"Its time for you too go kiki soma.." uncle wu said taking her to a nun who is waiting for her smiling, she was dressed in white and blue like kiki wears.**

**"goodbye everyone!" kiki said calmly smiling running to the nun as they left.**

**"chi chi..your turn.." Wu said as a mechanic man came with a glaring look.**

**"see yea guys" chi chi left with the mechanic smirking her life out.**

**"ashton...its time.." wu said as a woman with a man waiting for her proudly and highly.**

**"CYA when i CYA miyu!" she said running to them..then she left to.**

**"miyuki..you will be with your aunt in the stone town.." uncle wu said smiling.**

**i smiled back. "yes uncle." i said hugging him running to my aunt. **

**then i stopped.**

**"when i'm older..i wanna sing i wanna dance.. but i wanna find my brother and i wanna face my dad again...but for now...i wanna train hard like the boys and like ashton, chi chi, and kiki..**

**ill cya again my friends.."**

**THE END**

**me: ok its not the end because im making a story we're we come back when we are 17!**

**KIKI: WITH ROMANCE! AND FUNNY MOMENTS!**

**ashton: AND ADVENTURE OF A LIFE TIME!**

**CHI CHI: AND ME!**

***we throw a pillow at chi chi!***

**SO TILL THEN!**

**EVERYONE: WELL SEE YOU THERE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
